


BNHA Smut Oneshots

by RedRiot141107



Category: BnHA
Genre: BxBxB, Gay, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Poly, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Smut, Smutty, Yuuei, bnha - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, ghey, mha - Freeform, polyamorous, rareships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiot141107/pseuds/RedRiot141107
Summary: A bunch of ships and rareships from My Hero Academia
Relationships: 1-A | 1-A, Multiple Characters | Multiple Characters, Student | Student, Teacher | Teachers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	BNHA Smut Oneshots

**Aizako** — the ship between Shota Aizawa and Tomura Shigaraki

[ **BakuDeku** ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/BakuDeku) — the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugou

**BakuShin** — the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Hitoshi Shinsou

**CloudMic** — the ship between Oboro Shirakumo and Hizashi Yamada

**Cold Wings** — the ship between Natsuo Todoroki and Keigo Takami

[ **Dekuyama** ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Dekuyama) — the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Yuuga Aoyama

[ **EndHawks** ](https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/EndHawks) — the ship between Enji Todoroki and Keigo Takami

**EraserCloud** — the ship between Shouta Aizawa and Oboro Shirakumo

**EraserMic** — the ship between Shouta Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada

**EraserMight** — the ship between Toshinori Yagi and Shouta Aizawa

**KamiBaku** — the ship between Denki Kaminari and Katsuki Bakugou

**KamiDeku** — the ship between Denki Kaminari and Izuku Midoriya

**KamiSero** — the ship between Denki Kaminari and Hanta Sero

**KamiShin** — the ship between Denki Kaminari and Hitoshi Shinsou

**KiriBaku** — the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Eijiro Kirishima

**KiriDeku** — the ship between Eijiro Kirishima and Izuku Midoriya

**KiriKami** — the ship between Eijiro Kirishima and Denki Kaminari

**Lazer Legs** — the ship between Tenya iida and Yuga Aoyama

**MiriTama** — the ship between Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki

**MonoBaku** — the ship between Neito Monoma and Katsuki Bakugou

**MonoShin** — the ship between Hitoshi Shinsou and Monoma Neito

**SeroBaku** — the ship between Hanta Sero and Katsuki Bakugou

**SeroDeku** — the ship between Hanta Sero and Izuku Midoriya

**ShigaDeku** — the ship between Tomura Shigaraki and Izuku Midoriya

**ShigaHaul** \- the ship between Kai Chisaki and Tomura Shigaraki

**ShigaDabi** — the ship between Tomura Shigaraki and Touya Todoroki

**ShinBaku** — the ship between Shindou You and Katsuki Bakugou

**ShinBaku** — the ship between Hitoshi Shinsou and Izuku Midoriya

**TodoBaku** — the ship between Katsuki Bakugou and Shouto Todoroki

**TodoDeku** — the ship between Izuku Midoriya and Shouto Todoroki

**TodoIida** — the ship between Shouto Todoroki and Tenya Iida

**TodoKami** — the ship between Shouto Todoroki and Denki Kaminari

**TodoShin** — the ship between Shouto Todoroki and Hitoshi Shinsou

**TodoKiri** — the ship between Shouto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima

POLY

**BakuKiriKami** — the ship between Eijiro Kirishima, Katsuki Bakugou, and Denki Kaminari

**EraserCloudMic** — the ship between Shouta Aizawa, Oboro Shirakumo and Hizashi Yamada

**KamiShinJirou** — the ship between Denki Kaminari, Hitoshi Shinsou and Kyoka Jirou

**KiriBakuDeku** — the ship between Eijiro Kirishima, Katsuki Bakugou, and Izuku Midoriya

**KiriSeroDenki** — the ship between Eijiro Kirishima, Hanta Sero, and Denki Kaminari

**ShigaDabiDeku** — the ship between Tomura Shigaraki, Touya Todoroki and Izuku Midoriya

**ShinTodoBakuDeku** — the ship between Hitoshi Shinsou, Shouto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou, and Izuku Midoriya

**TodoBakuKiriDeku** — the ship between Shouto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou, Eijiro Kirishima, and Izuku Midoriya

**TodoBakuDeku** — the ship between Shouto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou, and Izuku Midoriya

**TodoKiriDeku** — the ship between Shouto Todoroki, Eijiro Kirishima and Izuku Midoriya

  
That's all of them for now 


End file.
